It Could Have Been Me
by lukelaiandroryndean
Summary: Rory's POV on everything that happened in her life. Please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my second fanfiction, so please be nice. Its told in POV, with maybe a few scripts fit into it. EVERYTHING in this story happened, these are just the thoughts of Rory.

Disclaimer: Oh, and PLEASE don't sue me. Sadly, I don't own any of the Gilmore girls characters.

Chapter 1

I was never the kind of girl interested in guys. My attention went to Lane, school and my mom. But, that all changed one day. The day i met Dean.

I remember, I was at Stars Hollow High packing up all my books and things from my locker, since I was transferring to Chilton. I suddenly dropped all my stuff and as I was on the floor picking all the stuff up, someone, some tall person, was just standing there. I can picture the moment perfectly in my head.

ME: God! You're like Ruth Gordon just standing there with a tannis root. Make a noise.

DEAN: Rosemary's Baby.

ME: Yeah.

DEAN: Well, that's a great movie. You've got good taste. silence Are you moving?

ME: No, just my books are.

DEAN: My family just moved here from Chicago.

ME: Chicago. Windy. Oprah.

DEAN: Yeah. Yeah, that's the place. I'm Dean.

ME: Hi. silence Oh, Rory. Me. That's -- that's me.

DEAN: Rory.

ME: Well, Lorelai technically.

DEAN: Lorelai. I like that.

ME: It's my mother's name, too. She named me after herself. She was lying in the hospital thinking about how men name boys after themselves all the time, you know, so why couldn't women? She says her feminism just kind of took over. Though personally I think a lot of Demerol also went into that decision. I never talk this much.

DEAN: Well, I better go.

ME: Oh, sure.

DEAN: I have to go look for a job.

ME: Okay, good.

Dean starts to leave.

ME: You should check with Miss Patty.

DEAN: turns back What?

ME: About the job. You should check with Miss Patty. She teaches dance. She was actually on Broadway once.

DEAN: I. . .I don't really dance much.

ME: No, no, she just kind of knows everything that's going on in town. She'll know if someone's looking.

DEAN: Oh, great. Uh, thanks. Hey, what are you doing now?

ME: Nothing...much. I should throw this away at some point.

DEAN: Well, maybe you could show me where this Miss Patty's place is.

ME: Yeah, I guess so. I really don't have anything important to. . .let's go.

As I was walking Dean over to Miss Patty's, and babbling about round cakes, I was just thinking in my head: Wow, I am actually standing here with this cute guy! Does he like me? Then suddenly, he asked how I was liking Moby Dick. I told him I liked it, and how it was my first Melville, and as I was about to say something else about the book-it hit me. How did he know I was reading Moby Dick? He said he was watching me.--wow that was creepy. But, I felt better when he replaced "watching" with an explanation more like observing, or admiring. Woah, a guy was actually observing me, and when he said I was nice to look at, had unbelievable concentration, and that he just had to meet me, my face lit up.

As we ended our conversation and walked on, I felt great about myself. I felt a desire to stay at Stars Hollow High and give up Chilton, after talking to him.

Later that night at Luke's, my mom was talking about how we had to go the the grandparents this friday for dinner. I was confused by that, since mom hated them and the fact that we only went there on holidays, and at the same time i was frustrated about the Chilton thing and about leaving Dean, so I just let out all my anger. I asked why we were going to my grandparents, why she didn't tell me, because maybe I would have had plans, and in a smart tone. I then went on about how I don't think I should go to Chilton anymore--- its not the right time, its a 30 minute drive, and way too much money, and that not going to Chilton wouldn't stop me from getting into Harvard, my dream.(Even though I knew I was covering for the fact I didn't want to leave Dean). Mom got fed up with this, and we left Luke's.

As we were walking home, we passed Miss Patty's dance studio. Miss Patty called out: "Hey Rory, I found a job for your male friend." Mom questioned what Miss Patty said, but I was running away from her. When we got home, mom was staying stuff like: now it should have been more obvious this whole not going to Chilton thing was about a guy, and how yeah i am her child, but she didn't think I was like that. She said something to that effect; I was shutting her out. Mom tried to be nice, but I was mad and mean to her so she got fed up with it, and she told me i was going to Chilton no matter what. I got annoyed by this. We were at very angry terms; we had officially been in a fight.

The next night was Friday. We had arrived at my grandparents house, still mad at each other, but we promised to put it off for the dinner. My grandparents Emily and Richard had asked how we were, and things like that. Finally dinner was ready.

I asked my grandpa how the insurance "biz" was going, and he asked mom how things are at the motel, but she corrected him with inn, and she told him they were great. Then grandpa brought up how my dad called yesterday, and how great he is doing, how smart and talented he was. I could tell mom was getting upset, she went into the kitchen, and as I tried to go in after her, grandma told me to stay and that she would. It started getting loud, lots of yelling and screaming. I heard all this stuff about my dad, and then I heard something shocking. My grandparents were paying for Chilton, so we have to come to dinner here every Friday. Wow, my mom had gone through a lot for me to go to Chilton, so I had felt terrible about the way I was treating her. We left, and mom was mad, confused, and frustrated. I offered to buy her a cup of coffee.

We were at Luke's, and I told her I heard everything. I told her she was brave to go to them for money, and that I would go to Chilton.

She kept asking about "the guy" but I wouldn't tell her. That was okay, though. Luke came with my food, and he told me to put the coffee cup down, you don't want to be like your mother. I said Sorry, too late. My mom and I smile, and we were on friendly terms again, officially out of the fight. It felt great.

I started Chilton on that Monday. I had woken up, and I was dressed, I came into my mom's room and she was still sleeping! It was 7:10! I was going to be late for my first day! I was rushing her and rushing her, and she came down looking like a cowgirl.

We got to Chilton, admired how big the building was, and we got out of the car, looking for the HeadMasters office. We had run into a man, who told us where it was, and I could see he had a thing for mom. But we had to go, I was going to be more late! As we were walking to the head masters office, everyone was staring especially at my mom's outfit, it was embarressing.

We got to the headmasters office only to see my grandma in there. She said she wanted to wish me luck. I also found out that the head master and my grandparents were old friends. Well, finally my mom and grandma left, wishing me luck. When they left, the headmaster gave me a talk, of how just because he knows my grandparents, doesn't mean I have it easy here, that it is hard, and just because I was the best at Stars Hollow High, doesn't mean I will succeed here, and he said i would probably fail. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he was such a jerk, but then I was thinking about it, he is right, but still a jerk on how he said it, I wasn't like that, I knew I could do it.

A/N: Yeah, short, but I am going to try my best to update if I get enough reviews. So, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

After I left the Headmasters office, I went to the administration office. I had recieived all the information I needed to know, and it sounded tough. I got to my first class, and this girl was answering all these questions before the teacher even finished them, she was smart, but getting on my nerves. Before I knew it the bell rang.

The teacher called me up, and handed me a HUGE binder of last week's notes.

I walked out to the hallway and bumped into the girl that was answering all the questions, she introduced herself as _Paris_.

All she did is just start bragging about herself, then just walked away. It was weird.

Later in the day, I come across a guy who called me _Mary_. He introduced himself as _Tristan_. He told me I could borrow his notes, which was good, but then started flirting with me. I was a game to him, especially since he was calling me _Mary_. What did that mean anyways?

I was trying to open my locker, but it was stuck, I was pulling, and pulling, and I eventually got it open, but flew back when it did, hitting Paris, whom which had a project in her hands, that broke. I apolijized, but she brushed me off. My next class was history, and of course Paris was in that class. I guess the project I crashed was due today, when the teacher asked for it from her. I confess it is my fault, and the teacher said I had to help her fix it. But, Paris refused for me to help. What was her problem anyways?

The next class, Paris tried to answer all the questions again, NO, not this time, not if I could help it. So, I started answering all the questions before she got a chance to open that mouth of hers. Class was over, Paris threatened me, and Tristan called me Mary again. Wow, this is going to be fun.

Finally, what seemed like the longest school day of my life, it ended, and mom was outside to pick me up. I was so glad to see her! We got into the car, and I told her about the students there, and about how Tristan was calling me Mary. Mom explained that it mean't Virgin Mary. Okay, this is going to be the longest school year of my life.

Later that night, I was walking with Lane and my mom. I missed Lane so much, not seeing her in school. She had to go though, and I told mom more things about school. We suddenly came across Luke's and mom asked me what I thought of him. No, she could not date him. And that was the end of it.

A/N: yeah, sucky. I don't know if I am even going anywhere with this. Maybe its just not as interesting because its all school life. Maybe when I get to her love life, it will be more interesting. Oh, and I promise, I won't be as descriptive anymore, I just wanted to since it was her first days of Chilton. Please review.


	3. IMPORTANT AN!

VERY IMPORTANT A/N: Okay, I don't even know if people are taking the time to even read this story, and I don't blame you. Well, this story of mine here is really sucking. So, I am going to delete it, and try to make it better. So, in a few days I will delete this story. I am just putting this up just in case some people actually took the time to read it.

Love Love Love,

Cassie

P.S. Don't give up on me either, I will bring this story back, and in the meantime you can read my other stories.


End file.
